


Thanks to Jackson

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, I was rewatching season 1, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jackson is being a little shit, M/M, Sciles, Scott needs a distraction, Stiles is very happy to give him one, and I got to that scene, and I thought hey what if this happened, and so I wrote it, cuteness, like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski





	Thanks to Jackson

Stiles didn't mean to do it; he panicked. Scott was getting frustrated with him for not being able to think of something to say to distract him from Jackson, who was quietly taunting him from the other side of the cafeteria. 

There was only so much of "Talk to me! Say something!" Stiles could take. He tried to get Scott to calm down but nothing was working. And so, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Scott's. 

In his defence, it worked. Scott immediately shuts up and Stiles is almost one hundred percent sure there's no way that Jackson would still be whispering to him after seeing that. 

Then Scott pulls back, his eyes wide and his jaw practically on the floor. He just stares at him with unblinking eyes.

And, Stiles being Stiles, decides to do what he does best. Ignore the problem until it goes away.

"Is... uh, is Jackson still talking to you?"

It takes a few seconds for Scott to register the question before he glances around the cafeteria and shakes his head. "No. He stopped."

Stiles nods, muttering "Good" before gulping down his water. And he leaves it at that, pretending nothing happened.

Except, Scott doesn't let it go. All day he asks Stiles what he was thinking, why he kissed him. And all day, Stiles avoids the questions.

Until they're sitting in Scott's bedroom, watching some stupid show with their homework scattered around them on the bed, completely forgotten. 

Scott keeps glancing at Stiles with that questioning look in his eyes, a slight frown on his lips. And Stiles really wishes he would stop because all he wants to do is kiss him again and seeing those goddamn puppy-dog eyes isn't helping.

It isn't until close to midnight that Scott finally speaks up, watching as Stiles moves to grab his bag and head home. 

"Dude, seriously. Just answer me, please. Did you only kiss me to shut Jackson up?"

And Stiles freezes because there's something about the way Scott says it that makes it sound like he's hoping for a certain answer. 

He turns to him, his bag still in his hand as he sighs. And he says, "No. Okay? I mean, yeah, you were freaking out about Jackson and so I wanted to shut you up but..." He trails off, swallowing nervously.

But Scott seems to understand anyway. And the next thing Stiles knows, Scott's lips are on his and his hands are holding onto his waist and Stiles' bag is now on the floor and he has no idea what the hell is happening but he likes it.

He somehow ends up with his back pressed against a wall, panting as Scott pulls back. They both grin and it quickly turns into laughter, neither of them quite sure why. 

Stiles ends up staying over, calling his dad to let him know before being tackled onto the bed by Scott. The rest of the night mostly consists of kissing, laughing and watching some weird show they found on Netflix, eventually realising they're both actually enjoying it. 

And when they fall asleep, Scott's arms are wrapped around Stiles, their legs tangled and they're both more relaxed and happier than usual.

When they show up at school the next day, Stiles spots Jackson standing at Danny's locker and smirking at him. And Stiles doesn't even think about it as he walks over to him, watching Jackson's eyes widen in surprise as he gets closer.

Once he's standing in front of him, Stiles grins and pats Jackson's shoulder, probably confusing the hell out of him.

"Thank you," Stiles says to him, still grinning even as he sees Scott standing next to Danny out of the corner of his eye, neither having any clue what he's doing. "Seriously, dude. Thank you for being so annoying. You're the reason I finally had to tell Scott the truth." Stiles laughs and shakes his head. "So thank you for being an annoying ass that doesn't know how to shut his mouth."

He pats Jackson's shoulder once more before turning to Scott, still grinning as wraps his arm around his shoulders. And Scott grins back because Stiles just looks too cute not to.

And that's pretty much how they ended up dating. And probably how almost the entire school found out. But neither of them are complaining, they're finally together and that's all they care about. And weirdly enough, it's all thanks to Jackson.


End file.
